Seek a new life
by Royal2
Summary: What happenes if Aichi sacrifices her self to save Kai well she hast to seek a new life. A femAichi fanfic with Aichi using seekers and a different version of season four. Rated T for death only in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new fanfic called seek a new life it is based off of Shining butterfly's fanfic beginning a new life and Shinging butterfly allowed me to make this . But Aich will get a seeker deck and it will be a femAichixLeon.**

Chapter 1 the lost and change

Aichi was looking Kai as he was saying "The void is consuming my body as we speak at the end of this duel i will disappear for good" Aichi couldn't believe it her idol is going to be gone and it was too late to call off Blaster Blade liberator's attack and the 6th damage was dealt was then red mist came out of Kai's body and he was screaming in pain but then Aichi came running up then put her hands on his arms then the red mist went into Aichi.

Aichi was screaming then fell to the ground and clutching her head in pain then Kai ran up to her and knelled near her and asked"why did you do that." Aichi then said"I can't have any of my friends disappear in front of me." Kai then said" You haft to live what about our friends they will miss you." Aichi said"I know but at lest they can survive." Then a bright light appeared then disappeared then Aichi closed her eyes then Kai checked her pules she had none.

Kai picked her up like a bride and carried her down to the others well lets just say everyone was shocked what happened but more than everyone was Leon he was in love with Aichi. They went to Aichi house and told them what happened and Emi was in tears. 6 months has past and it was different without Aichi but the card fight club still can going on because a lot of people started to liking it.

In an unknown space there was a girl laying down on a grass field. "Aichi...Aichi...Aichi." The girl woke up and saw Blaster Blade and Blaster Blade Liberator She got up very fast they smiled and Blaster Blade said "calm down just sit down and we can explain... So those are your choices." Aichi then said "So i have to chose to become a unit or be reborn as a human with a different look ." Blaster Blade Liberator nodded Aichi said"Well i chose to be reborn as a human." The two Blaster Blades smiled at each other. Then a bright light appeared and a deck was in her hands when Aichi looked at the bottom of the deck she was surprised to see it was a Royal Paladin and it was Blaster Blade seeker when she looked though it she discovered she had two other Blaster Blade Seekers and other seeker units and two Margals.

Then a bright light appeared and Aichi saw that she was in a park then when she looked around and remembered this park she looked at the pound near her and saw in the reflection that she had long blond hair and blue eyes. She then said "Were am m going to stay." Then she herd some people saying "Avery, Avery, Avery Jenner." Then she looked around and saw two older girls and they saw her and said " Avery there you are we told you to stay close in a new spot." Aichi nodded and looked down. They started walking and Aichi discovered that these two girls were her older sisters named Anna and Sara(srry for the names not good of making names) and they just moved back here. Then she discovered that they play Vanguard and they all use different decks and clans. Aichi also discovered that they are going to school at Miyaji Academe tomorrow. She thought "This is going to be strange." She looked around as she walked into a house.

 **TBC**

 **Well now this is going to be interesting right.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 legion

 **Hey i'm back of writing for this, this is the first fight with aichi's new deck so have fun.**

Aichi's pov.

"What!" I yelled as my new sisters told me that they are going to two different schools then me Anna is going to Fukuhara High school and Sara was going to histue high school. They look at each other and Anna said"You need to learn how to make friends by yourself we are find helping you but once in a while you haft to make friends yourself." Sara nodded her head in agreement i felt defeated and looked down soon we got ready and got our uniforms on and left for our high school schools.

I just got to Miyaji high school when people stated looking at me some boys were staring at me but I just kept on walking to the principal office. After that meeting he gave me my schedule and it was the same one I had before. When i got to the class room the teacher was there and told me to sit i my old seat. I saw Naoki running in right before the bell rang but he got here early then the last time. We talked about our lesson and went on for the day.

*after school*

The class president came up to me and said "Hey Avery you do know you haft to sign up for a club." I said "ok" I look over the club sheet and found the Card fight club and i said " I might want to join this club." She look at me and said "Well you haft to fight one of the three of the strongest players to determine if you play on the team to go to the tournament." I nodded my head.

When i walked to the room i heard Naoki talking "She has long blond hair and blue eyes." I opened the door and everyone looked at me and Naoki said "Avery what are you doing here?" I said I want to join this club." They all look surprised and Misaki said "well you haft to beat one of us to see is you can join us in the vanguard tournament ." I nodded and Naoki then said " I will take you on."

We both put our fist vanguard down and we both said "

Now

Stand up

My(aichi)

vanguard

AI :Composed Seeker, Lucius A boy with blue hair white cloths and a energy spear was facing

NA :Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu A boy with orange hair and silver armor

Shingo looked at kourin and ask "Have you seen that unit before?" Kourin nodded her head no.

 **AI hand 5**

 **soul none**

 **damege 0**

I said im going first Draw Now i ride Righteousness seeker Gangaren Lucius moves back end."

 **Ai Front left rg none, Vanguard Gangaren power 7000, front right rg none**

 **Back left rg Lucius power 5000 , behind vanguard none, back right rg none.**

 **NA hand 5**

 **soul none**

 **damage** **0**

Naoki said "My turn draw now i ride Eradicator, Demolition Dragon(7000 power) Linchu(5000 power) moves and I'm calling a second Demolition Dragon with a boost from Linchu my vanguard attacks."

I said "No guard."

Naoki said "Drive trigger check Eradicator, Blue gem Carbuncle power to my rearguard Demolition dragon and i draw." My damage was Blue Flame Seeker, Tranis then Naoki attack me again and i didn't guard and i got a margal and drew a card

 **NA front left rg none, vanguard Demolition, front right rg** **demotion,**

 **Back left tg none, behind vanguard Linchu, back right rg none**

 **AI hand 5**

 **soul none**

 **damage** **2**

It was my turn and I said "My turn Draw I ride Natural talent Seeker Valrod(10,000), then I call Honest seeker Cynric(7000) and Bladgal seeker(8000) and seeker rune eagle (6000) now with a boost from Lucius Bladgal attacks and with Lucius skill when i have three front row cards with seeker in there name the boosted unit gains an extra 3000 more power so its 1600 to your vanguard."

Naoki said "no guard dammed trigger no trigger."It was tempest bolt dragon

I said "Now with a boost from rune Eagle Valrod my vanguard attack your vanguard with 1600 power." Naoki said"no guard." I said "Drive trigger check hallowed breath dragon a critical trigger critical to Valrod power to Cynric." Naoki's damage were rising phoenix and was Worm toxin Eradicator Seiobo a heal trigger and he recovered one point of damaged and gave the power to his vanguard. Then I attacked him with cynric and used Cynric's eff that gives him 3000 more power Naoki but guarded that with Blue gem Carbuncle

 **Ai front left rg Bladgal, vanguard Valrod, front right rg Cynric**

 **Back left rg Lucius, behind vanguard rune eagle, back right rg none.**

 **NA hand 5**

 **soul none**

 **damage** **2**

Naoki said "Wow your good that means that I won't hold back. Stand and draw I ride Eradicator Thunder Boom dragon (10,000) then I call Eradicator Spark Rain Dragon (9000) Now spark rain attacks with his skill he gains 3000." Then i said "I guard with seeker youthful, mage." "then with a boost from Linchu Thunder Boom dragon with a total of 15,000 he's after your vanguard." I said no guard and on his drive trigger he got Sacred Spear Eradicator a critical trigger and gave the critical to thunder boom and power to Demolition Dragon my damaged were Valrod and seeker, loving Heal "heal trigger activate power to Valrod and I recover one point of damage." He attacks me with Demolition but I guard with a Margal.

 **Na front left rg Spark Rain, vanguard Thunder boom, front right rg** **Demolition**

 **Back left rg none, behind vanguard Linchu, back right rg none.**

 **AI hand 3**

 **soul 1**

 **damage** **3**

It was my turn "Stand and draw I ride Seeker, Sacred Wingal (11,000 mate) Now i move Cynric to the back and i call Full Bloom seeker, Cerdic with a boost from Lucius and skill Bladgal will attack." But Naoki guarded it with Sacred Spear Eradicator Dragon "Then with a boost and with his skill he attacks it is 1900 to you." He dosen't guard "Twin drive check first check seeker, loving heal power to Cerdic recovering one point of damage and second check hallowed breath dragon critical trigger critical to Wingal power to Cerdic." Naoki's damages were A Demolition dragon and spark rain dragon" Then Cerdic attacks with a boost by Cynric and his skill he gains 3000 more power." He guards with Worm toxin Eradicator Seiobo and Scared Spear Eradicator I ended my turn

 **Ai front left rg Bladgal, vanguard Wingal, front right rg Cerdric**

 **Back left rg Lucius, behind vanguard rune eagle, back right rg Cynric.**

 **Na hand 4**

 **soul 1**

 **damage** **4**

Misaki looks at Wingal and starts to think about Aichi. The Naoki says "I haft to win this on this turn. Stand and draw I ride Eradicator, Indignation dragon (11,000)and I move Demolition Dragon back I call another Eradicator, Indignation dragon spark rain attacks Bladgal" I guarded with messegal Seeker the he attacks me with his vanguard and he got Scared Spear Eradicator critical trigger he gives the critical to his vanguard and the power to his last rearguard and a spark rain dragon i got two seeker youthful mages he attacks with his last monster but i guarded it with seeker loveing healer and intercept with Cedric he ends his turn.

 **Na front left rg Spark Rain, vanguard Indignation dragon, front right rg Indignation dragon**

 **Back left rg none, behind vanguard Linchu, back right rg Demolition.**

 **Ai hand 1**

 **soul 2**

 **damage** **4**

It was my turn I said " stand and draw." Now Shingo said "This is the part were she might do a break ride." I smiled and said "Allow me to show you my deck's power Seek mate!" every one was shocked I explained "When me and my opponent both have grade threes i can return four cards from the drop zone and look for one specific card but you can only do this with the same card and for Some of my cards it is with a Blaster Blade Seeker, legion." As I was explaining it the four cards in my drop zone went back into my deck and a card came to my hand so Shingo said "So it just a superior call?" "No this i legion." I said while I put Blaster Blade seeker Next to Wingal every one was shocked about this two cards on the vanguard circle and legion skill a can superior call a unit from the deck so i call Provocation Seeker, Blumental The with a boost from Lucius and skill Bladgal attacks." Naoki guards it with Scared Spear Eradicator Then i attack with legion and said "Legion shared the two powers of the two units powers and a boost from Rune Eagle With the skills of the two units it is 3200 towards you." Naoki looks in his hand and said " no guard." I checked my twin drive nothing on the first check the second check is Impact Seeker,Modoron Naoki didn't get any heal triggers.

We got our decks and put them away and they greeted me into the team and i said i had to go.

 **TBC Well it looks like that was the longest chapter i posted in any of my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 seal vs seekers**

 **I don't own vanguard and if i did it will be Aichi X Misaki I might of forgot to describe Aichi's new sisters in my previous chapters so Anna is 17 and has blond hair too but with green eyes and the oldest and the tallest and she uses gran blue Legion and Sara is 17 too but five months younger then Anna and has brown hair but with blue eyes and shouter then Anna but taller the Aichi and uses gold paladin legion**

Aichi's pov

I was walking home when I saw my new sisters and they spotted me and yelled "Hey Avery how was the first day of school." I smiled and said "Good I joined there card-fight club." They smiled and Anna said "We did two so we might face each other." I smiled and we kept on walking and we found a card shop called card capital Sara said "Maybe we should go in?" Anna nodded her head and I didn't have a say in it.

So we walked into the store and I saw Misaki and Leon talking over the counter. I was shocked to see Leon here with out Jillian and Sharlene. Misaki looked over and said " Welcome. Oh Avery so who are these two?" While Anna and Sara looked confused of how Misaki knew me I said "These are my older sisters Anna and Sara, Anna,Sara this is Misaki one of the card fight clubs strongest members." My sisters nodded there head and smiled knowing I found a new friend by myself. Then they started talking so I walked toward the card stand and picked a new booster pack and bought it.

I opened it and got some of the same cards I had before and but a new starting vanguard. Then the store's doors opened and Kai and Miwa walked in and Said "Hi Misaki and Sara. " Miwa noticed me and Anna and asked "Who are you two." Sara said "These are my sisters Anna and Avery and Anna and Avery this is Miwa." Anna and me nodded our heads and Miwa came up to me and asked "Do you want to card fight me." Everyone even me was shocked but not for Anna and Sara they looked kinda of mad but after I was over the shock I said "Sure Miwa."

We went to the fight tables and got ready.

Anna's pov

I was thinking " I can't believe he did that right off the bat he will pay."

Normal pov

"Stand up my (Aichi) vanguard

M: Seal dragon terrycloth a dragon with seal around it.

Ai: Advance party seeker File a boy with two spears in his hands.

Misaki said "When did she switch her starting Vanguard."

 **Mi:Left front and back RG none and Vanguard Seal dragon terrycloth(5000) behind VG none Right front and back RG none.**

Miwa said "I Ride Embodiment or armor Bahr Seal dragon terrycloth moves back turn end."

 **Ai:** **Left front and back RG none and Vanguard Advance party seeker file(5000) behind vanguard none Right front and back RG none**.

Aichi said " My turn draw I ride Righteousness Seeker, GanGaren(7000) file moves back and I call Seeker, Rune Eagle(6000) with a boost from Rune Eagle my Vanguard attacks your vanguard." Miwa said " No guard." Aichi said " Drive trigger check Hallowed breath dragon critical trigger all effects to my vanguard (1800 and 2 crit)." Miwa's damage were dragonic law keeper and seal dragon rinocross and Aichi ended her turn.

 **M:Left front RG none VG bahr (8000) Right front RG none**

 **Behind left RG none behind VG Seal dragon terrycloth (5000) behind right RG none**

 **Soul: 0**

 **Damage: 2**

Miwa said "My turn I ride Seal Dragon, Jacquard and I call Seal Dragon, Flannel and he attacks and with his skill he gains 3000 power." Aichi said " I guard with Margal." Then Miwa said "With a boost from terrycloth Jacquard attack s." Aichi said "No guard." Miwa check the drive trigger and got seal dragon Seal Dragon, Biella and critical trigger Aichi's damages were Wingal and a honest seeker cynric.

 **Ai:** **Left front RG none VG GanGaren (7000) Right front RG none**

 **Behind Left rg nothing Behind VG Rune Eagle (6000) behind right RG File.**

 **soul 0**

 **Damage** **2**

Aichi said "My turn stand and draw I ride Valrod (10000) and I call full bloom seeker Cedric and with a boost from Rune eagle (1600) my vanguard attacks." Miwa said no guard. Aichi said " Drive trigger check Margal." She drew a Defending Seeker, Shiren and gave the power to Cedric and Miwa got Seal Dragon, Artpique and gave the power to his vanguard and drew a card and Aichi said with a boost from File and with his skill Cedric attacks(2200 with trigger power and skill). Miwa guarded with Biella.

 **M: Left front RG none VG Jacquard (9000) Right front RG Flannel(7000)**

 **Behind Left rg nothing Behind VG terrycloth(5000) behind right RG none.**

 **soul 1**

 **Damage 3**

Miwa said "My turn stand and draw I ride Seal Dragon, Blockade and i call another one and i move Flannel back and call Jacquard and with a boost from terrycloth my vanguard attacks." Aichi said No guard and Miwa got Blue ray dragcokid critical trigger and a drive trigger and gave the critical trigger to the vanguard and the power to jacquard and the damage were two Blue Flame seeker Taranis and with his re guard blockade attacked but Aichi guarded it with a GanGaren but for Jacquard attack was nullified with Aichi's perfect guard.

 **A:Left front RG none VG Valrod (10,000) Right front RG Cedric(9000)**

 **Behind Left rg nothing Behind VG Rune eagle (6000) behind right RG File(5000).**

 **soul 2**

 **Damage 4**

Aichi breath in and out and raised up a card and said "Open holed gate flash golden Wings I ride Seeker thing saver dragon and seek a mate. Then four cards return to the deck and a card went into her had she put near thing saver dragon and it was blaster blade seeker and everyone but Anna and Sara looked surprised. Then Aichi said "I use File's skill I move him to the soul and I can superior call A blaster blade seeker(9000) from the deck then I use his counter blast and Jacquard is retired. Then i call two honest seeker Cynrics (7000). With a boost from cynric blaster blade seeker attacks(16,000)." Miwa guarded it with a Blue ray drackokid. Then Aichi said"With a boost from rune eagle and with the two skills legion attacks you vanguard(3200 with thing saver's skill and rune's skill)." Miwa said no guard and Aichi got a margal and gave the power to Cedric and then impact Seeker, Modron and gave the critical to legion and power to Cedric. The Aichi said "Legion skill I counter blast two I soul blast three and discard two cards I can search my deck out for another seeker thing saver dragon superior ride it and the blaster blade from the soul is now back in legion form and attack with skill (2200) Miwa had to take the damage and Aichi got no triggers and Miwa got no heal trigger.

Kai's Pov

"Shes good." Miwa said "A lest shes better then you." I said I saw his faked hurt face expression and I smiled.

Aichi's Pov

I was glade I won because I felt my PSY Qualia trying to activate But I said good game to miwa and asked Anna and Sara can we go they said yes and we left.

But No one notice Leon leaving before Aichi legioning with Blaster Blade seeker or that a Blue hair man was standing on the other side of the street.

 **TBC**


End file.
